DESCRIPTION: The analytical core facilities have been developed to provide a strong central analytical core, with a variety of instrumentation for quantitative analysis, for use for all investigators in the program project. The core provides facilities and training that is used by each of the projects as required, for computerized image analysis of autoradiographic data such as gels, radioligand binding and in the situ hybridization, quantitative morphometric analysis of immunolabeled and conventionally stained tissue sections, and fluorescence ratio imaging. Three computerized image analysis systems are available for densitometric analysis for macro-autoradiographic specimens, a Zeiss Kontron KS400 Image Analysis System, which is used primarily for quantitative morphometric analysis of brightfield and fluorescence microscope images, and a Zeiss Attofluar Calcium Imaging System. A Fuji BAS 2500 Phosphor Imaging Scanner will be added to the MCID/M4 system to enhance the quantitative capabilities of the core; this scanner will be utilized by all of the proposed projects. Two darkrooms are also provided in the core A. Dr. Wilson, core leader, will assist investigator with the design and implementation of computer image analysis protocols and set policies for shared use of the facilities. Analysis of lead levels in the blood and tissue samples is provided through core A for all investigators, in the trace metals laboratory. Three methods of analysis are available; atomic absorption spectroscopy will be the primary method used by the program projects. Dr. Bressler, Associate Director of the trace metals laboratory, will provide oversight of protocols for lead administration and blood/tissue lead analysis. Core A will thus provide an important service, determination of lead levels, and provide access to state-of-the-art image analysis equipment that will be used for a wide variety of quantitative assessments by individual projects.